The addition reactions of a beta-dicarbonyl compounds such as IV to nitroolefins such as III can proceed to give either of two enantiomers, Va or Vb of the insipient nitromethyl group. No methods currently exist to select for the formation of Va or Vb via the action of a catalyst. ##STR1##